Hush Little Baby
by Robin0014
Summary: Harley soul was crushed, she was nothing, without her beloved Mr. J there was no point. And there was no little JJ either she was entirely lonely. About Harley and the baby, one-shot.


Short story, reviews would be kind. Hope you enjoy!

…

"Hush little baby don't say a word,

Mamma's gonna kill for you the whole damn world."

Harley sang quietly in the empty space around her, surrounded by nothing but pure darkness which engulfed her and swallowed her up. She sat in an empty corner, knees up to her busty chest, shaking through strong emotions. She felt in this tiny room, being surrounded by darkness and despair, almost trapped. Whenever she looked around for a speck of hope nothing showed up, and nothing would, it was absolutely hopeless to look for hope in such a place, in such dark without a light to help her.

"And if the world still doesn't die,

Mamma's gonna stab them all in the eye."

The only light that was in the managers office within the steel mill was the small and dull light that flickered on and off on the baby's cot, placed directly in the centre of the room. But even the light wasn't enough to fill the room, but only the cot and the area around it, and once it went of, pure darkness filled the room once more and nothing was seen until it came on again. Very few features of Harley shone when the light came on again, her eyes gleamed and sparkled and the reflection of the metal on her suit was the only things to be seen, apart from her smudged makeup.

"And if they still can see,

Mamma's gonna break their wobbly knees."

Black mascara and eye liner ran down her face and covered a full black around her deep eyes. Traces of pure white foundation was found to be smudged where you could see a tanned skin colour. Dried tears down her cheeks glistened by the light, shining by the yellow that surrounded the cot. Her eyes were sore and pure red and blood shot due to the hours and hours of hysterical crying, but she didn't bother to wipe or dry them, her eyes still pricked with tears ready to fall.

"Then we're gonna paint the streets with blood,

Then Mamma's gonna make it bloody flood."

Various pregnancy tests surrounded the area, five were pilled next to her still body, all apart from one were negative and that one was in the cot. But that was her first, the others were after. Again and again she tried to get it positive but it was against her, like the whole world was against her, because she was totally alone and she was going to be alone for the rest of her life. The scattered pregnancy tests annoyed her, she had hoped for one, one that wasn't a mistake, but she could get what she wanted unlike usual, something she hoped for, something she prayed for, was taken away from her.

"And if there are still people alive, "

Mamma's gonna disturb the deadly hive."

The small wooden doll known as "Scarface" sat next to her, in a purple suit, hair green and a disturbing smile painted on his face. She held the small puppet doll in her arms, cradling it as if it was an actual baby, their baby. Scarface's honour had vanished as it had become Harley Quinn's little Joker, a little Joker Junior, his nickname - JJ for short. _"It was your idea ya goofy clown!"_ Harley smiled, he was her little baby.

"And if those nasty bee's don't sting,

Mamma's gonna get mad and I shall swing."

But there was no baby, it was only a still wooden doll. And there was never going to be a baby, the scattered pregnancy tests holding the negative sign proved to her that. She had nothing to keep Mr. J alive, no JJ, no nothing. He was gone and the worse thing to think about was how he was never coming back, not now, not ever. The aching and the pain in her heart was too hard to bare that she would never see him again, it was far too much to handle, it crushed her, it crushed her heart, her mind, her soul, her _everything … _

"With my hammer and they shall fall,

But I won't let you, no not at all."

The idea of her not being able to mother a child of his was heart breaking, it was her desire, her hope to do so. From the moment they found out he was dying due to Titan, they had tried to create another Joker, one to continue his legacy. But all hope had failed, but she he managed to laugh as if it was all a sick joke to him, yet to Harley it was a death sentence. He knew he would live long, so they tried and the first time it was positive, but a false positive because after that nothing but negatives showed. They had failed, _she_ had failed him, because without a baby there was nothing.

"Because if you grow up with his smile,

Not to mention and his style."

Why? Why did he have to go? Why did he have to leave her, leave Harley to her sorrows? She hated it, she hated everything. Joker adored Scarface, he would pay with him as if he was a baby but sometimes he got angry, _"When I first heard the Joker aimed to take over this bughouse, like many of us, I thought he was crazy. When he outlined his vision of a hospital dedicated to ensuring inmates remain loopy for as long as possible, I thought he was wacky. But when he held me down and razor cut a new smile on my face, I decided he had a point; Situated in a small island in Gotham Bay, we stop at nothing to making sure no screwballs fly the coop." _

Harley tossed Scarface across the room in rage, tears had spilt thinking about Mr. J. She stood in the pure darkness, she wasn't going to take no for an answer, she walked over to a cupboard and pulled out a pregnancy test.

"If you even act like him too,

Mamma's gonna be so proud of you … "

…

Just a short one about Harley and the baby, reviews please! xx


End file.
